The Most Important Thing
by Kayah371
Summary: The night before Kurt's departure Blaine turns up on his doorstep wanting to tell him something that could change their lives forever. MPREG


**A/N: Just a short one-shot. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I'll get it!" Kurt shouted as soon as he heard the doorbell. He abandoned the half-packed suitcase on the bed and excited his bedroom almost running towards the front door. He knew that it was Blaine waiting on the doorstep. Kurt was incredibly happy to see his boyfriend, but he couldn't stop thinking that it was their last evening together before Kurt's departure.

He opened the door and smiled brightly when he saw Blaine's face. "You know that you don't have to knock, right? You're always welcome here."

Blaine only shrugged shoving his hands into the pocket of his tight dark red jeans. Only then Kurt noticed that his boyfriend wasn't smiling. He sighed suspecting why he was acting this way. Kurt took one of Blaine's hands out of his pocket and led the younger boy inside.

Blaine took off his waterproof jacket and followed Kurt to his bedroom. The taller boy was worried as Blaine hadn't said anything yet. As soon as they entered the room Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes started filling with tears. Kurt quickly walked over to him and took both Blaine's hands in his. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Blaine looked up at him with his big sad eyes. "I have to tell you something."

Kurt's heart started pounding in his chest as his mind started going through every possible scenario. Their relationship was stronger than ever, so there was no reason for Blaine to break up with him. Hell, Blaine had been the one to force Kurt into going to New York.

"Let's sit down." Kurt said. They both sat down on the bed next to the suitcase keeping their hands joined. Blaine looked down at them and started massaging his thumb over Kurt's palm. "Please, tell me what is going on, Blaine. I'm getting scared."

Blaine looked back up at him. " As you know I've been feeling a bit under weather for the past couple of weeks." Kurt nodded his head, not sure what his boyfriend was about to tell him. Blaine looked around the room, as if looking for an escape or something to occupy his mind, before he looked back at the taller boy. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like the weight of the world had crashed on his shoulders. "I did a little research yesterday and, well…something really interesting came up."

He let go off of Kurt's hand and took a small object out of his pocket. Kurt's gaze fell on the small, white stick. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what it was. The younger boy placed the stick in Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes, apparently waiting for some kind of reaction from his boyfriend.

But Kurt just kept staring down at the object. "I'm pregnant." Blaine whispered softly as if it wasn't already obvious.

In that moment Kurt's world fell apart and came back together, all at once. He knew that they were both too young to become parents, but at least it wasn't anything serious, like an illness. They were still together and Kurt was certain that nothing would break what they had.

Still, the thought of becoming a father was petrifying. "Please, say something." Blaine said, but before Kurt could even open his mouth, the dark-haired boy continued speaking. "I swear I didn't know that it could happen. I-I don't expect you to put your life on hold for me, so I won't be mad if you go to New York. Actually, I really want you to go to New York and make something out of your life. I…I don't know what to do yet, but I'm sure I will figure it out soon."

"Hey, I'm not leaving you alone here with the baby." Kurt said. He gripped Blaine's chin and lifted it up, so that the younger boy was looking straight into his eyes. No matter how terrifying it all was, Kurt knew that he was not about to leave his boyfriend, the love of his life. "I love you, Blaine. How could you even think that a baby would tear us apart? I have to admit that I don't feel ready for a baby, but we don't even have to keep it…unless you want to, of course."

"I...I don't know yet." Blaine said. "The baby's part me and part you…I don't know if I could give something as wonderful as that up."

"We still have time to think about it, don't we?" Blaine nodded his head closing his eyes. "I will stay with you here for as long as you need me to."

Blaine immediately opened his eyes and started shaking his head. "You can't do that, Kurt. New York is your dream. You can't give that up."

"I'm not giving anything up, Blaine." Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek lovingly. "New York is always going to be there. Right now you need your boyfriend and I _want_ to stay here."

Blaine sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea." He said sadly. "I don't want you to regret staying with me in the future. What if things don't go our way?"

"We'll think about it when it happens." Kurt said. He looked down at Blaine's stomach and rested his hand on his sweater. "How far along are you?"

Blaine lifted up his hand and covered Kurt's with his. A small smile was playing on his lips. "Around seven weeks, I guess. I don't really know since I haven't been to the doctor's yet."

Kurt nodded his head. "Well, hello there, little one." He said smiling softly. He started rubbing circles on Blaine's stomach imagining what it would look like in a couple of months.

"What about our parents?" Blaine asked worriedly. "They won't be happy about it."

Kurt looked up meeting his boyfriend's concerned gaze. "So what? Everything is perfect as long as we have each other. It will all work out in the end. Don't worry." He leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips with his own.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said once they pulled apart.

"I love you, too." Kurt said looking directly into Blaine's glowing eyes.

He didn't know how the hell they were supposed to raise this child, but he had Blaine, and together they would figure it out.


End file.
